1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic binding system for retaining paper sheets to a book cover and more particularly to a binding system having curled finger-like plastic strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional plastic bindings are known in which a curved base portion has finger-like curled strips extending from one longitudinal side edge. Such plastic bindings are attached to a backbone of a book cover and paper sheets having retaining apertures are placed onto the book cover and the loops of the binding are channeled through the retaining apertures of the paper sheets.
It is also known to provide such a binding in which a narrow plastic strip is cemented along the base portion of the binding such that edge portions of the strip are slidable within a channel member mounted on a backbone of the book. This system permits mounting of the paper sheets to the binding such that the bound sheets may be insertable at a later time into a book cover. Such a system is most useful with sheets of blank checks wherein the checks are initially bound by the binding and stored in a container. They are eventually removed from the container and inserted into a sheet metal channel which in turn is fastened to the inside portion of the book cover. When the checks have all been used, the stubs may be removed still bound by the binding and stored elsewhere and a new set of checks inserted into the channel. The lie-flat characteristics of checks and stubs bound in this manner provide greater ease in handling and use. Furthermore, thicker checkbooks are feasible and desirable in commercial use.
A disadvantage of the known system is the requirement that two separate pieces of plastic be utilized, one for the binding and another for the mounting strips cemented to the binding. Both materials and production of such a binding system are consequently more costly.